Computing devices have long provided the ability to track a location relative to the surface of the Earth through receiving wireless signals from multiple global positioning system (GPS) satellites and deriving a current location from the indications of timing within those signals. Further, beyond simply indicating a current set of coordinates of that current location, computing devices have long provided the ability to correlate a current location to maps of the surface of the Earth to provide visual presentations of the current location on a map. Thus, users of such computing devices, whether handheld or installed within vehicles, have long been able to view a visual presentation of where they are on the surface of the Earth at any given moment.
Still further, many of such maps have long included information regarding items of interest in the vicinity of a current location, including businesses, public services, addresses, etc. Thus, users of such computing devices that receive GPS signals have long been able to view indications of where to go in their current vicinity to obtain a product or service, find an address, etc.
Unfortunately, the availability of such functions provided by computing devices typically ceases once the users of those devices go indoors and/or under a structure or other formation that blocks access to GPS signals. Depending on the thickness and/or material makeup of portions of such structures, access to GPS signals may become intermittent or distorted, or may be entirely cut off. As a result, users of such computing devices are often forced to resort to the use of more traditional maps mounted on walls or in posters to discern their current location once indoors.